The New Legends
by Lea Meyer
Summary: Rip Hunter has a new mission: recruit the descendants of the Legends to save their parents from a future death. Find Sasha Lance, Lana and Damian Palmer, Henry Heywood, Elle Tomaz, Leo Rory and Astra Constantine in a fight against the demon Baakar. Will they be strong enough to face him but, above all, will they have the courage to meet their parents in 2019?
1. Prologue

**Plot :**

**Rip Hunter travels to the future, twenty-four years after the separation of the Legends, to recruit Sasha Lance, daughter of Sara Lance and Ava Sharpe. Their mission? Bring the other descendants of the Legends together to form a team and help their parents destroy the demon Baakar to prevent their deaths in the future. Can the new legends save them without risking destroying the timeline?**

* * *

**Prologue.**

**[Star City, 2043.]**

The moon is already high in the sky, illuminating the horizon with a soft light. In the distance, hidden by giant trees, a time ship goes down disturbing the silence so peaceful. A man gets out, recognizable by his long coat reminiscent of the Wild West, determined to accomplish his mission. His footsteps are heavy -but fast- as he walks through the city he has known for years now. He does not fail to look several times over his shoulder, feeling watched with every meter he walks. Soon, he stops in front of a building.

With all the discretion of the world, the man is waiting for someone to come out. Obviously, luck is on his side, since only a few minutes pass before a woman opens the door to reach the outside. The blond sneaks around making sure no one sees him. Maybe it's crazy. He shouldn't be here. But they are his only chance of saving them. The Legends. He can't lose them. Not like this. As he stops in front of door number one hundred and sixteen, the traveler takes a deep breath, preparing himself for what is coming.

A knock. Two in fact. He can hear the steps of the young woman he is looking for, walking towards him. Stress starts to make him sick. But he stops thinking about it as the door opens. He sees a young blonde, tall woman in front of him. She seems confused. She is. The man takes a minute, just one, to look at her. She looks almost exactly like them. The same eyes and the same nose as his former captain, the same smile as the former head of the time bureau.

It's almost as if they were standing right there, in front of him, in one and the same.

But the woman begins to look impatient, wondering who knocks on her door at one in the morning. The man clears his throat, trying to feel less anxious. His voice shaking.

_"Sasha Lance? My name is Rip Hunter and I need your help."_


	2. Chapter 1, Captain Sasha Lance

**[Star City, 2043]**

**Sasha P.O.V :**

It was a long day. A little too long. And yet, I can't fall asleep. The last few months have been too hard. Too painful. The flashbacks of that night cross my mind like demons trying to kill me from the inside. It was the middle of May, the thirteen to be exact. My moms were at the Legends reunion like every year. They've been doing this for the past twenty years since they broke apart. Meeting to chat about the past year, talking about futilities like their children and how they were doing in life or just to remember old missions and the one they lost. But mostly to drink without the accusing look of their children, judging them too old to put their head upside down.

Then I received a call. The only call that destroyed my whole life. Not only mine but also the rest of us. The children of the Legends were not the same after that night. The building they were in exploded. No further information. Except they were all dead. The police said it was an accident and that the many bottles of alcohol they found were probably the cause. But inside, I knew something was wrong. They were heroes. No, they were legends. They could not die like that. We buried them a few weeks later, all together. It was hard. Really hard.

Just as I got up from bed to poor me a glace of water, I heard a knock on my door. My eyes glance at the clock, frowning my eyebrows. Who can possibly come here at one in the morning? I quickly take the gun I hide under my bed and walk to the door, opening it.

What's in front of me leave me confused. A man. I simply hide the gun behind me as he speaks. Rip Hunter. Where did I hear that name before? He looks really pale, sick. My head told me to close the door and go back to sleep but something in his look convince me otherwise. I let him in, still holding the gun behind me.

I politely show him the way and invite him to sit down. He looks nervous. Like he doesn't want to be here. I talk before he did.

_"Are you okay?"_

His legs start to tremble and he kept his fingers intertwined, probably to stop them from shaking. Rip simply nodded, looking at the ground. I crossed my arms as I wait for him to explain the reason for his visit. I feel like hours are passing by but, in reality, it's just seconds of silence. Uncomfortable silence. The men look up, staring directly in my eyes. He stutters, trying to find his words.

_"I.. I wanted to say I'm sorry."_

My looks get more confused as he continues.

_"I'm sorry, for what happened to Ava and Sara."_

My throat starts to burn and my eyes filled with water. My blood runs fast as I point the gun on him. How could he come in here in the middle of the night talking about them like nothing? The men raise his hands in defense. My tone is harsh, threatening.

_"What do you know about my mother's death? What the hell are you doing here?_

I can see the fear in his eyes but I try to focus on something else. Tears fall from my eyes, burning my cheeks. Rip doesn't say anything for a moment, waiting probably for me to calm down. But I just can't. All the emotions from the past months that I tried to forget, in vain, resurface like a tsunami. His voice is calm, almost reassuring as he still looks me in the eyes.

_"I know some things. As I said, I need your help. But first, I need you to put the gun down."_

I don't move. Holding the weapon tighter.

_"Please.."_

Sighing, I put the gun on the table, close enough so I can grab it fast if he tries something, and sit in front of him. The man passes a hand on his face before continuing.

_"I don't know if they talked about me. Or the Legends mission. I was the men who put them all together. I'm Captain Rip Hunter."_

My eyebrows frown. That's where I know him from. My mom talked about him when I was little. The great Captain Rip Hunter, the men who gave his life in order to save the Legends, more than one. But, he's supposed to be dead. Like he's reading my mind, Rip doesn't let me the time to speak.

_"I know. I'm should be dead. Well, actually I am. But it's a little more complicated than that."_

He leans his head slightly to the side as he kept going.

_"I'm not here to talk about me. The reason I came, all the way here, is because I need.."_

I cut him off, knowing what his going to say.

_"You need my help, I get that."_

Rip nod.

_"But for what ?"_

Stroking his face again, he sighed.

_"I want you to come with me, in the past, to save the Legends. Including your mothers."_

My heart skipped a beat. I lean forwards, silently asking him to tell me more.

_"The explosion at the building wasn't an accident.."_

I knew it.

_".. it was the act of a very powerful demon called Baakar. In the year 2019, he came back to life but was locked by John Constantine in a prison spell, with the help of the Legends. Unfortunately, a few months ago, he escapes from that prison.."_

I tried to hold back my tears as I speak for him.

_"And in revenge for what they did to him, he killed them by destroying the place of the meeting."_

Rip look a the ground for a second then nodded. I clear my throat, hoping my voice wouldn't break.

_"What do you need me for exactly?"_

The captain reached for something in his coat and put it on the table. A piece of paper with names on it.

_"This is the list of the rest of our little group. The Legends shouldn't have died in the explosion. In fact, Baakar should've never been free. But I believe that if I came back in 2019 with you and the rest of the Legends child, we can be strong enough to destroy Baakar before John Constantine put him in the prison."_

I add one plus one, which is not very hard, and the conclusion hits me.

_"If we kill him before he's in prison, he won't get free and kill the Legends. Because he was never in that prison."_

What's look like a smile appears on my face. The feelings of seeing my mothers again cross my body. Hope. But a question remains in my mind.

_"Wouldn't it affect the timeline if we change the past ?"_

Rip shakes his head negatively, making me confused again.

_"Actually, no. Because Baakar should've never got in 2019 in the first place. Which means he is an anachronism. We would, in fact, repair the timeline by destroying him."_

His words convinced me and it didn't take me hours to give him my decision.

_"I'm in."_

The men got up, taking the paper, and looked at me.

_"Let's find the other and save the Legends, shall we, Captain Lance?"_

A real smile forms on my lips as I nod. Captain Lance. Just like my mother.

* * *

This is the first chapter of this new FF. You can meet Sasha Laurel Lance, daughter of Sara Lance and Ava Sharpe. All chapters will be written under Sasha's POV (maybe I'll put different P.O.V in the future, we'll see). A few chapters will also be written in the third person. I hope you enjoyed it and I want to thank Aiden Kom Trikru who helped me a lot by giving me a lot of advice. You can discover a little more details about Sasha's physique, her character or her abilities in the next chapters, just like the rest of the new Legends. See you soon, kisses. By the way, I want to apologize for any errors you may find in the chapter and in the future, English is not my first language.


	3. Chapter 2, Lana & Damian Palmer

**[Palmer Tech, Star City, 2043]**

Only a few hours passed since the meeting between Rip Hunter and Sasha Lance. Hours where the two captains talked about who they will go looking for next. They also took an hour or two so Sasha can visit the Waverider and choose what was becoming her new bedroom. In a big coincidence -if the coincidence is called Rip Hunter- she chose the old bedroom of her mother. Unfortunately, not all the Legends descendants were living in Star City. But, today, the two companions were heading to Palmer Tech in order to bring the fake twins of Ray Palmer and Nora Darhk with them in this mission.

* * *

**Sasha P.O.V :**

The possibility of saving my mothers was still crushing inside my head. A few hours ago, I was still grieving their deaths. And now, I'm dealing with the fact that I will see them soon. They're still a lot of questions that I ask myself. But they can wait 'till we gather everyone. Our main focus is to convince Damian and Lana to come with us. Damian is probably gonna be easier than his sister.

As we enter the Palmer Tech building, the lobby is strangely empty. I look at Rip, who obviously think the same, and walks slowly to the front desk. No guards, just a middle-aged woman who looks really interested in her magazine. I clear my throat.

_"Hi, I'm Sasha Lance."_

The woman doesn't look up, not bothered in the slightest.

_"I would like to see Damian and Lana Palmer."_

She sighed, looking at me like I just ruined her day then ask for my name again. Rip starts to get annoyed as I repeat my name to the lady. She took the phone next to her computer and press an unknown button. While we wait, I look around me. The inside of the building didn't change much over the years. I know for a fact that Lana had taking over the presidency of her father a few years before he passed away. She was a hard worker, always focused on every project of her own. Damian was a little less interest in Palmer tech. The young man would rather be having fun on a private island then hide behind a desk. But after his parent's deaths, he started to get more involved in the lifework of Ray.

The woman at the desk get my attention, and Rip's, showing us the way. We thank her and start walking towards the elevator. A few minutes later, the four of us were in the same room. A smile crossed my face as I lean forward to hug Damian and Lana. We didn't saw each other in a few weeks, maybe a month. My eyes passed from Lana to Damian. Even if they are fake twins, they look alike a lot. Both have brown eyes and brown hair. But, Damian looks a lot more like his mother while Lana shares a few features with her father. Tall and muscular, Damian is really charming. His hairs are short and kinda have the same cut as his father back when he was with the Legends. Lana, on the other side, have long hair that she always wears in a ponytail. She's smaller than her brother and a little taller than me. She always stands straight next to him, just to gain a few inches.

Damian is the first to talk, not even acknowledging Rip's presence. He looks really happy to see me, you can hear it in his voice.

_"What's the reason for this sudden visit of yours ?"_

I genuinely smile, crossing my arms on my chest as I introduce Rip to the twins.

_"This is Rip Hunter.."_

Rip cuts me.

_"Captain Rip Hunter."_

I don't acknowledge his interruption and continue. Damian frowns his eyebrows and Lana simply stare.

_"He showed up at my apartment last night. This may sound crazy but.."_

I briefly look at Captain Hunter, trying to find my words so the two Palmer doesn't think I've lost my mind. Seeing that I'm struggling, the space traveler takes it from there.

_"Like I explain to miss Lance, I believe there is a way to prevent the Legends death."_

Damian looks at me with confusion and Lana, who was silent since the beginning takes a step forwards. They are both dealing with the same feelings as I was last night.

_"What are you talking about? Our parents died in an accidental explosion."_

She says, staring at Rip.

_"They're nothing we can do to brings them back."_

Damian says as he sat in the only couch of the office. Rip explain to them the same things as last night. Except for this time, he's not nervous anymore. Lana and Damian look at each other, trying to understand the situation together. I speak hoping to convince them.

_"If we all go back in time, maybe we have a chance."_

Rip nod, confirming my words. A minute of silence later, Damian -who had his head between his hands the whole time- get up.

_"Fine. I'll come. I have some knowledge of magic from my mom. I can help."_

_"Thank you."_

I say. With Damian on the team, we had half the job done. But Lana doesn't seem like she wants to be part of this. She senses the looks of Rip and I on her because she looks at me than glance at him. Lana shakes her head.

_"I'm not coming. This is too dangerous."_

Her voice raises in the room as she points at Captain Rip while looking at me.

_"You really trust this guy, who comes from where the hell we know, to risk our lives, defeat a freaking demon and have a one percent chance of actually saving our parents ?"_

She continues.

_"Because I don't. We could completely destroy the timeline and change our parent's lives forever. For what we know, we could affect our birth !"_

Rip looks at the ground while Damian tries to avoid the look of his sister. I spoke to the two men.

_"Can you give us a minute?"_

They nod, getting out of the room. I approach Lana with a reassuring look, trying to have the calmest voice.

_"I know that this is completely crazy. And yes, they are a lot of things that we can't be sure about. But.."_

My voice is low as I keep going. I touch her shoulder forcing her to look me in the eye.

_"This is the only way to bring them back. We have to try."_

Lana doesn't say anything, simply turning away to sit behind her desk. I take a pen and a paper from the desk, writing the place of the ship.

_"If you change your mind.."_

I say, before putting it in front of her.

_"We leave tonight for Central City to find Henry and Leo."_

I give her one last glance and leave the room.

* * *

The engines were on, ready to fly away. The team of three were ready to leave for Central City. But, as the front door was closed, a feminine voice reaches out the others. The door re-opened, letting a brown-haired woman inside. Sasha race in front of her, smiling. The woman smiles a little bit back, putting her backpack down.

_"I changed my mind."_


	4. Chapter 3, Henry Heywood & Leo Rory

_**[Reviews] :**_

_**BRGuest: Thanks, happy you like it!**_

_**thecharmedones27: Thanks a lot. Yes, I try my best but it takes a lot of time especially with all the new ideas every day and the translation. I haven't thought about it actually, but I really want to explore the relationship between the kids and their parents. I'm still looking for a way to introduce the new legends with the actual legends. If you have some ideas, I will gladly credit you.**_

* * *

**[Central City, 2043]**

**Sasha P.O.V :**

_"Why not?_

_-Because 'the truck of time' is not a good name for the ship."_

Damian and Lana say. It's been thirty minutes since they start arguing about a new name for the ship. Rip thought it would be a good idea -even if he wasn't thrilled about giving up the name 'Waverider'- just so we can make the difference between the Legends ship and ours. He also asked Gideon to change the color. No more grey, our ship was now in a dark bluish black.

I'm sitting there silently, listening to them while sipping my coffee. Today, we are supposed to meet with Leo and Henry. We knew where to find the first one but Henry was off the radar since the funerals. Leo is a police officer. Ironic knowing his father was a criminal. But he was good at his job and Rory was proud that he found something he liked, always afraid his son would end up like him. I put my cup down, looking at the twins.

_"How about 'The Canary' ?"_

They look at me, frowning their eyebrows as Damian shrug his shoulders.

_"That's kinda cool actually."_

Lana nods her head. I smile when she asks me why I choose this name.

_"Well, the Canaries, just like parrots or pigeons, are known to always find the way to their nests."_

I took another sip of coffee before I continue.

_"This way, no matter where we go or how the mission end, we'll always find our way back home."_

Another smile crosses my face. The Palmer twins looked happy with that decision, so do I. It wasn't the only reason, of course. The Canary was also the vigilante name of my mom and my aunt Laurel. In a way, with a black ship named 'The Canary', Laurel is part of this rescued mission and her memory will protect us on this journey.

_"Captain Lance, I believe it's time."_

Gideon's voice interrupted my thoughts, reminding me that we need to find Heywood and Rory. As I got up, Lana and Damian do the same.

_"Thank you, Gideon."_

The three of us walks to the bridge to meet with Rip. The English man claps his hands together as he speaks.

_"Alright, I believe we still need to find M. Heywood. Any idea where he could be ?"_

I sighed as Damian talk.

_"No. But I can go look for him while Lana and Sasha go talk to Leo. I'll go check his apartment and where he used to spend time. I still have a few contacts, maybe some of his friends know something."_

I nod along with Rip. Lana looks a little concerned when her brother talked about Henry. I look at Damian, crossing my arms on my chest.

_"Fine. You go look for him but try to come back before midnight. And stay in touch at any time. Got it?_

_-Aye aye, Captain."_

Damian smiles as he took a military pose. I roll my eyes and shake my head. This is the kind of typical jokes that make this trip a little less hard. My hand reaches Lana's shoulder, who looks at me.

_"You ready, Palmer ?"_

She nods and we leave the ship. Rip offer to stay on the Canary to try to locate Henry and would keep us informed if he finds anything. We go on separate ways as Lana and I wait for a cab. I glance at her, she looks nervous. She jumps a little when I touch her arm asking her if she's okay.

_"Yeah, sorry."_

She bites her lips and sighs, looking at me.

_"I need to talk to you about something._

_-Sure, you can tell me anything."_

The Palmer takes a minute to find her words. I never saw her like this, something must really bother her.

_"Henry and I dated."_

She continues before I could say anything.

_"We didn't tell anyone because we weren't sure if it was serious or not. We grew closer a few months before the accident. But.."_

Lana closes her eyes and I simply press her arms, silently encouraging her to continue.

_"A few weeks after the funerals, we decide to break up. I decided to, actually. Because he changed._

_-We all did, Lana._

_-I know. But he became distant, start not showing at work or showed up completely drunk."_

I put my hands in my pockets. We all noticed that Henry was distant, but none of us would've imagined it was this bad.

_"That's why he moved to Central City."_

It wasn't a question but Lana still nods. We jumped on the cab and drove to the nearest café. Lana called Leo last night, telling him we needed to see him. He didn't ask why and I was glad he didn't. It would've been hard to explain the situation over the phone.

* * *

We are currently waiting for Leo, after ordering coffee. If I didn't sleep well since my parent's death, the amount of coffee I drink per day isn't helping either. It didn't take him too long to show up, greeting us with his famous smile. Leo is the complete opposite of his dad. Smaller than average, not really muscular and he needs to wore glasses all the time. He's kinda shy at first, but once you get to know him, you realize he got a really big heart. Family is very important to him. Lana is the one to explain the whole situation. But, as I was about to step in, my phone buzz. I excuse myself from the table and pick up.

_"It's Damian. I found Henry._

_-Well, that was fast. He's he coming with us ?"_

Damian stays silent for a second.

_"Yeah, that's kinda the problem. He's completely knocked out._

_-What? What did you do ?"_

_-Nothing. I found him like this in his apartment. I think he's drunk."_

I groaned.

_"Bring him to the ship. We'll talk to him once he sobers up."_

I hang up, getting back to Leo and Lana. They look at me, wondering what's going on.

_"Damian found Henry, he's bringing him to the Canary."_

The Palmer nods and Leo look at me while getting up.

_"I already told Lana, I'm coming with you. I just need a few hours so I can talk to my boss and let my mom know I will be out of town for a while."_

I feel relieved knowing he chooses to come. Leo hug me, then Lana, before saying goodbye.

_"Guess we need to go back to the ship now."_

Lana says. I look behind me, then back at her.

_"Actually... There something I need to do first. Go help Damian, I'll meet you guys once I'm done."_

The young woman nod and I leave.

* * *

Hands in my pocket, I took a deep breath as I climb the steps to the front door. The house didn't change since my childhood. The same white mailbox with written Lance in blue. The same yellow fence, the green grass with multicolor flowers. The same smell of snickerdoodles coming out of the oven. I knocked on the door. A few seconds after, an aged woman with grey hair open the door. A bright smile forms on her lips as she steps forward to give me a tight hug. I let out a sigh, feeling the pressure of the past days leaving my body.

_"Hi, grandma."_


	5. Chapter 4 Elle Tomaz & Astra Constantine

**[Central City, 2043]**

**Henry P.O.V :**

I woke up with the worst headache ever. I try to move, but my left hand is tied up with handcuff. Did I do some weird stuff with a girl again? I'm definitely in a bed, but with all my clothes on. I try to get rid of the handcuff but it's too tight. So I do the perfectly logical thing. Call for help.

_"Hello? Is someone there ?"_

No response.

_"Hellooo? I'm kinda tied up here !"_

I sight, putting my head on the pillow. What the fuck happened yesterday? As I try to remember, I heard a voice. A masculine one. Oh lord, what did I do?

_"Well, hello there, Sleeping beauty."_

I look at the man, Leo. His smile is wide. But it's good to see a familiar face. Did we.. oh god.

_"Leo. Please, tell me what the heck is going on? What happened last night? Why am I handcuffed to the bed?"_

I take a little pause, as he raises one eyebrow. Then continue.

_"Did we? You know.. did it ?"_

Leo smile again, getting closer and sat on the bed. He approaches his face from mine to whisper something.

_"You don't remember? And I thought I was unforgettable."_

My eyes are open wide. He places a finger on my chest and makes his way slowly to my face. I can't say anything.

_"It was quite a night, actually. I'm a little sad you don't remember. Especially that moment when you start to.."_

He's cutting off by another voice. Sasha.

_"Stop torturing the poor boy, Leo."_

The man gets up, laughing. He was playing all this time while I freaked out. Now, I'm upset. Really upset.

_"Tell me what the fuck is going on, now !"_

Sasha crossed her arms on her chest while Leo removes the handcuff. Sasha look pissed too. But also concerned.

_"Follow me, we'll talk on the bridge."_

I get up and follow her, still wondering what's happening. Especially, where are we?

* * *

**Sasha P.O.V :**

Henry is finally awake. Now we need to convince him to stay. Even if we can't force him. Maybe Lana can do it, or at least try. We reach the bridge, except for Elle and Astra, everyone is here. Rip is doing something with Gideon and the others are chatting or waiting.

Henry look like a mess. Still a little bit drunk, confused and pissed. He looks a lot like his father, same musculature even if he's got Amaya skin tone. Henry is shorter than his father, dark brown hair tied in a little bun. He's charming and kinda hot, with a hypnotizing smile, no wonder why Lana fell for him. Rip turns around, looking at me then at Henry. We all stood there, as Hunter explains to Henry the mission.

* * *

**[A few hours after, London, 2043]**

**Sasha P.O.V :**

We are now in England, looking for Elle, Charlie and Zari's daughter. Lucky for us, we choose to keep looking for Astra last because she's the hardest to find. Elle is shorter than average, but her intelligence and sarcasm help a lot to forget her height. She doesn't look like Amaya, Charlie's new appearance. Her eyes are green, which help assumed that Charlie got green eyes with her real appearance. She got brown curly hair, cut to the shoulders and she got the famous England accent like Charlie.

Henry chooses to stick with us, thanks to Lana. Otherwise, he would've been back to getting drunk in his apartment. Damian is with me, as we reach for Elle's office. She works as a photographer, using to go around the world to take insane pictures. She's good, really good. But after the non-accident death of our parents, she decides to stay in London for a while.

We enter the office, filled with people as my eyes look for the familiar face. Elle turns around and saw us, a big smile on her face.

_"Mate !"_

We hug for a second.

_"You lookin' good! Why are you here ?"_

We explain for the hundred times the situation. Elle sat on a chair, visibly confused. I know it hurts. And opening the wound after months of healing is not a good idea, but we don't have a choice. We also explain that Astra is the only one left.

_"I'll come. But, Astra is gonna be a heck of a ride. Last time I heard from her, she was in a freakin' cult."_

I raised one eyebrow, looking ad Damian who shrugged his shoulders.

_"What do you mean a cult?_

_-Yeah, mate. She told me she was in Ireland working for something called Pandemonium or some weird stuff. She's doing exorcisms for them."_

I sigh. Another weird group we don't know anything about. Just what we needed.

_"Alright. Let's go back to the Canary."_

Elle look at us weirdly.

_"The what now ?"_

Damian taps her shoulder.

_"You'll find out soon."_

* * *

**[Ireland, 2043]**

**Sasha P.O.V :**

Everyone seems to enjoy the little trip and reunion. Like some kind of family vacancy. But we need to find Astra and focus on the mission. Gideon couldn't find a thing on the Pandemonium cult. Rip doesn't know anything either. But, Damian was able to receive a response from Astra. And they supposed to meet at some pub.

Astra is the looner of the group, kinda like her father. Light brown hair and grey eyes. She wore John famous coat all the time. Even if she doesn't like to get attached to people, she will do anything for her family and loved ones. I used to be in love with her. Maybe I still am. Let's say our relationship stopped before it starts, mainly because we wanted different things. I wanted the full relationship, she wanted to have sex occasionally. But, deep down, I know she was in love with me at some point.

I sighed, sitting on the captain office. Now, we have to wait.

* * *

**Damian P.O.V :**

I wait for Astra to show up. I look at my phone when her voice reaches out to me.

_"What do you want, Damian? I'm busy."_

I put my hands in my pockets and start to explains the whole things. Once I'm done, she simply looks away for a second, then back at me.

_"Is Sasha here?_

_-Yes. She's kinda the captain."_

Astra laughs a little, but not in a funny way.

_"She always likes to boss people around."_

I look at her, smiling a little.

_"You're still in love with her._

_-What? I'm not._

_-That wasn't a question Astra."_

She groans. I apparently hit a sensitive spot. She starts walking away, and I assume she's not coming. But then, she stops and looks at me.

_"You're coming or what? I don't know the way, idiot."_

* * *

**Sasha P.O.V :**

Still waiting on Damian return, Lana enters the captain office. I look at her as she crosses her arms.

_"Can I ask you a question?_

_-You just did, but go on."_

She rolled her eyes before frowning her eyebrows.

_"Where did you go after Damian found Henry?"_

I sighed then get up to pour us some whiskey. I give her a glass and take a sip of mine.

_"I was visiting my grandmother. I just.."_

Trying to find my words, I look inside the amber alcohol.

_"I needed to get away even for a minute. Let the pressure out, you know ?"_

Lana nods.

_"Yeah, I get it. I would've done the same."_

I smile a little bit at her. Before I can continue Damian's voice reach out the bridge, along with Astra's one. He did it.

Lana and I, along with the other, meet them on the bridge. Everyone is finally here. I look at Astra, who look away. Rip looks at me.

_"What's the next move, miss Lance ?"_

I clear my throat, passing my eyes from one another.

_"Gideon, plan a course to 2019._

_-Right away, Captain."_

I smile, turning around to face the new legends.

_"Everyone gets settled. It's time for the newbies to meet the oldies."_

Everyone looks at one another.

_"No?"_

Damian shakes his head, feeling awkward.

_"Definitely, no."_

* * *

Hey guys! A new chapter out. All the new legends are finally here! The next chapter we'll be in 2019. But before that, I will do a little Q&A. You can ask me anything, story related or not. Example: Astra's full name? Or each new legends abilities?


	6. Chapter 5, Newbies VS Oldies

**[Time Bureau, Washington D.C, 2019]**

The Canary lands on the border of Washington, getting invisible as soon as it touches the ground. Everyone gathers in the bridge, the tension is high. Now that they are finally where they're supposed to, nobody knows exactly what to do. Sasha crossed her arms on her chest, giving quick look at Astra, Lana and Damian are next to each other talking a little. Henry, Leo, and Elle simply wait for something to happen as Astra sigh.

Rip clear is troat. He opens his mouth, looking for words and the New Legends went silent, giving him all their attention.

_"Well, we have arrived."_

Astra, visibly annoyed, groan.

_"What do we do now ?"_

_"We improvised."_

Rip words make the group go crazy. Everyone starts speaking at the same time, getting angry. The time traveler tries to contain the chaos but gives up easily. They did not like his joke. Sasha speaks louder, hoping everyone will shut up.

_"What do you mean we improvise? I thought you had a plan?"_

She is angry and ready to put up a fight. Just like everyone.

_"You brought us here and you don't have a plan?"_

Rip simply smile, leaving everyone confused.

_"It was a joke. Remind me next time that none of you have humor."_

_"Your jokes suck, mate."_

Astra mumbles under her breath, more annoyed than ever. Sasha gives her another look, kinda painful, that the English girl simply ignores.

_"What do we do then ?"_

_"It is quite simple. Gideon ?"_

The face of Gideon pops out greeting the groups before projecting what looks like a bunch of files. Time bureau files. Rip starts explaining his plan. Which is getting the kids inside the Time bureau as new employees. Of course, once they are inside, they will start to work their way up and hopefully work side by side with the Legends. It may work actually but...

_"This will take months! Even years!"_

Lana speaks for everyone. And nobody disagrees. Rip was never good with plans. Neither are the Legends. They used to just go for it and destroy everything. And in the end, they achieved the mission. With a lot of damage too. Sasha starts to think that maybe all of this was a bad idea. Is this the stage of acceptance when you lose a loved one? Maybe. The girl stares at nothing, trying to figure what to do. She doesn't want to give up that easily. But maybe it's for the best. Maybe it's too risky. As she prepares herself to tell the others she doesn't want to do it anymore, a voice speaks up. Henry.

_"What if we speak to one of our parents?"_

Before someone interrupted him, the boy of steel continues.

_"We need to find one parent who can trust us and believe us. If we can have one on our side, the others will be more easily convinced."_

Rip nod, kinda disappointed that his plan isn't good enough. But Henry has a point. Sasha found herself full of hope again.

_"Who do we choose ?"_

_"Which one of our parents already experience this kind of thing ?"_

Sasha immediately thought of her mom. How she wanted to go back to the past to prevent her sister's death. But she gave up that idea after Rip told her it was impossible because it will ruin the timeline. This time it was different. They're doing this to restore the timeline.

_"My mom, Sara. She is our best shot."_

The group looks suspicious, even Rip.

_"Rip, remember how she wanted to go back and save my aunt? She wanted to save Laurel even if it risks the timeline. So she understands perfectly this kind of situation."_

_"Except this one is different."_

Rip says. Sasha walks in front of the other, trying to convince them.

_"Exactly! This time, the timeline will be restored. She will understand that. And Zari too! Because she also wanted to save her parents and brother."_

_"So what? My mom is our second choice ?"_

Elle says as she raised an eyebrow.

_"Yes."_

Rip agreed with the idea and, even if the others are still a bit skeptical, they took the shot. Leo smiles get wide as he claps his hand.

_"Well, mission one: kidnapping Sara Lance, is on !"_

_"Kidnapping !?"_

Everyone screams at the same time as Leo shrugs his shoulders with innocence. Guess the newbies have a new plan.

* * *

Hope you enjoyed this chapter. I apologize for the long pause between chapter four and this one. My life was kinda crazy and the inspiration wasn't really there. The next chapter will be longer and the newbies, especially Sasha will have to deal with a lot of feelings. But, no spoilers ;)

PS: The French version of this chapter will be uploaded later tonight. Thanks for your patience.


End file.
